Alannas New Problem
by Zelina
Summary: Alanna didn't even make it to the border, not this time. Sent home so soon with a mystery illness.... what is it? Set 2 years after Lioness Rampant. Revised I don't own them...


Alanna sat in her rooms in the massive castle that was now her part time home. Her hair was out of its braid, something which only occurred when she knew that she was safe and comfortable. It was hanging limply around her shoulders as she stared out into the darkness that was the great city of Corus. She sighed to herself and tugged on the ember stone hanging around her neck. Behind her, the door creaked, she swiftly turned around and pulled a sword from a sheath which was conveniently placed nearby. Only relaxing and lowering her raised sword, when she saw who it was.

Breathing a sigh of relief she sheathed her sword once more and walked towards the man that she knew as her husband, George.

She was swiftly pulled into a passionate kiss and bear hug.

"Good to see you too…," she whispered when she had a chance to catch he breath.

"I was so worried about you," George muttered, leaning back to scrutinise her appearance making sure that she was definitely in one piece. "When they sent massagers back to say that you were coming home ill, I honestly didn't know what to expect…. You usually just heal yourself and keep going."

"Well when I pass out cold before I get into the field of course they are going to send me straight home again aren't they?"

"You did what?!?" George yelled in shock.

She remembered it well. They weren't even out to the northern fortress they were meant to be stationed at and she had taken ill. She was meant to be on boarder patrol with the second company of the King's Own and one of her best friends Rauol, to keep her skills sharp and because she was getting bored. Instead of getting there and her post, she fainted after throwing up her breakfast, on only the second day of their journey. So a messenger had been sent back to the palace to warn them of the incoming testy Lioness, who was not only ill but in a foul mood to boot.

"Well we just have to do something about this," George ordered.

So off they went to see Duke Baird. George was pulling Alanna along at a more then polite. Something was wrong with his Lioness and he wanted to know what!

"Slow down George," She almost pleaded, "I don't feel that good…" And with that she stopped, leaning against the wall with a look of fright on her face, she didn't like her body doing stuff without asking her first, and this was definitely one of the times it disobeyed her. George fluttered around like a worried hen while Alanna tried to regain her balance and composure; it was a lot harder then it looked. Her stomach wanted to rebel the contents of her stomach, her legs felt like they were about to give out from under her and her head felt like it was slosh in a tub, swirling everywhere. Luckily there wasn't anyone but her husband around to see her in this state of distress. She was the lady knight and King's Champion, people who feared her were not allowed to see her vulnerable.

George meanwhile had had enough of waiting and made a plan of action. He calculated that they were close enough to the infirmary for him to be able to carry her, _hopefully._ Gently her scooped her up, she was feeling that awful that she simply wrapped her arms around his neck burying her head in his muscled shoulder.

"Is this what happened on the way north?" he asked her softly. She nodded weakly into his shoulder. "Don't worry lass we'll find out what is wrong with you soon."

They soon reached the infirmary, as they entered Duke Baird looked up from where he was stocking up emergency supplies in the main ward. His pleasant face turned from being relatively calm to worried in almost an instant.

"What is the problem today?" He asked in a controlled way. He was the head of the healers in the Palace service, he was well trained, had too much experience and also knew the lioness very well. He knew that she wouldn't want to be coddled like a child or a lady, she was a knight and like to be treated like one.

George carefully placed Alanna on a bed out of sight of the main entrances to the infirmary to give the love of his life a little privacy at least until they could find out what was wrong.

Duke Baird got her comfortable, asking her what was wrong at the same time. George however was getting a bit snappy and practically yelled that she was dizzy all the time.

The Lioness just glared at him, "Do you want the whole of Tortall to know that there is something up? Do you really want our enemies to know that there's something happening?" Turning to the Duke she asked, "What is wrong with me?" Simply and quietly considering that she had been ready to yell at George.

"Just a minute my girl." He replied.

He began by checking whether or not Alanna had a fever. While he had his hand up against her forehead he noticed that she only had her ember stone on her necklace string.

He approached the subject as subtly as he knew. "Ummm Alanna did you loose your pregnancy charm in battle by any chance?"

He looked at him like he had three heads of course I didn't, it's right here." Moving her hand to her necklace and ember stone. After a moment realisation hit her. "Oh no, no no no." She mumbled.

George who had been looking worriedly out of the window while the Duke was meant to be examining Alanna, looked around sharply at Alanna's' no's. "What is it?" he asked as he came over to sit beside Alanna on the bed.

She looked up to him worriedly, "I think that I'm pregnant," she replied looking at Duke Baird for confirmation.

He just simply bowed his head in confirmation.

Georges expression went from one of worry to a very wide grin. "A baby, one of our very own." He leaned over tugging her into a very tight hug, quickly placing all of his energy into kissing her senseless.

Duke Baird cleared his throat to gain their attention, they broke apart looking guilty but happy.

"Now that we know what is ailing you Lioness, I can give to something to stop you from feeling so dizzy." Playing the part of Healer as he was meant to.

They quite happily left Duke Baird to cleaning his imfirmary once again.

Shortly after, the Duke allowed Alanna to leave the infirmary, George directed her straight back to their quarters. "You are going to rest, no running around ordering knights around."

Alanna could feel the excitement and concern rolling off George in waves.

"George I'm not going to break, I'm a healer. I know these things." Alanna said calmly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you lass, and we already know that your having dizzy spells."

"And I don't care," Alanna replied firmly, "My life isn't going to stop just because I'm pregnant." A plan came to her mind, "I can torment the pages, I can train them myself and then they will be perfect."

George knew that he had no chance of changing her mind now, "Fine lass, do what you like but if I hear that you have even swung a sword or staff or even think about riding your horse, I will personally see to it that you are tied to a bed until you have our baby."

Alanna 'Humped'.

The Next Day

After throwing up after a failed attempt at breakfast, Alanna was ready to take her frustration out on someone; it had been a very tasty breakfast!

'Jonathon', she thought evilly, that thought in her mind she headed towards his and Thayet's rooms.

Thayet she knew would have been up hours ago when she, herself had risen. However, Jonathon would still be asleep, enjoying the one-day a week when he could lie in rather then attending to palace matters from sun up to sundown.

Barging into his quarters, she collected a bucket of cold washing water and tipped it straight over the sleeping kings' head.

King Jonathon of Tortall sat up spluttering and mumbling something about cold showers. He opened his eyes to see the grinning yet pale face of his champions.

'Alanna, you are pure evil,' he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

'I'm allowed to be,' she replied still grinning, 'I'm pregnant and if you don't want to me to get as moody as our dear Queen Thayet was when she was with Roald, you will do what I want when I want it done…'

Jonathon cut in with, 'you're pregnant!'

With an even bigger grin, 'yes Jonathon that's what usually happens when you're married.'

'Well you aren't going back out into the field, George would kill me!'

'I want the pages.'

'You what?' Jonathon spluttered, that water was cold and his bed was cold and now he was starting to get a cold, one trip to Duke Baird coming up.

'I want to train this years pages, I've seen them out in the field and they just aren't up to the standard they need to be at, it's unacceptable and you know it.'

Jonathon catching on, 'you can't have the pages, you can have a healthy child and thank me in a few moons time for the little life that will change yours forever. No you Alanna are going to be a court knight, something I know that you try to avoid at all costs. I expect you to be at every single banquet, ball and demonstration of skill that there will be hosted in the time that you are banned from the field.'

Alanna knew she would be uncomfortable at all of these functions, but she did have the life of her and George's unborn child on the line. Deciding to accept the terms of her pregnancy she requested Garth take her place as champion for the time being. Jonathon agreed and Alanna left to return to her quarters and her doting husband.


End file.
